


Buried Alive

by Dovahlock221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Buried Alive, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John experiences one of the worst nights of his life when a hurt Sherlock calls and tells him he has been buried alive. It becomes a race against time to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! This is previously posted on Fanfiction. Enjoy.

A phone ringing woke John from his deep slumber and he groaned. He reached over to his bedside table and groped for the phone. Blinking his eyes to focus them, he reads the name of the caller. Sherlock.

John sighed and opened the phone, placing it to his ear. "Do you know what time-"

"John." The detective's voice sounded off.

John sat up in his bed and ran a hand over his face. "Ugh..Look, I'm sorry about earlier tonight. I was being a jerk and-"

"Please help, John-" Sherlock suddenly exclaimed.

John could hear the pain in Sherlock's voice and sat up straighter, throwing his legs off the side of the bed. This was a tone of voice John was not used to hearing from the consulting detective. "What's wrong, Sherlock?" John asked, in a stern voice.

John heard the man's shallow breath, but he did not respond. "Sherlock. Answer me!"

"I can't breathe. John, I-I can't breathe," Sherlock groaned. "I-m sorry, John." Sherlock's words were slurred.

John was up and pulling on his pants as Sherlock spoke. "Calm down, Sherlock. What happened?"

John knew that Sherlock was hurt. Between his slurred words and harsh breathing, he knew it was bad. Keep him talking. Don't let him stop talking.

"It's dark in here. I'm not particularly fond of small spaces-"

"In where?" John interrupted. "Sherlock, where are you?"

"John-"

"Sherlock, dammit, tell me where you are!"

"They-..They buried me, John."

"Buried you!" John exclaimed. "Who?" Every emotion rushed through John in that moment. Even doubt. Maybe this was one of Sherlock's tricks. But he had never heard the great Sherlock Holmes sound so scared.

"J-John."

Sherlock's voice is shaking which makes Johns heart sink even more. "Where are you?"

For a second there is only the sound of Sherlock's harsh breathing.

John is already at the door pulling on his shoes and running down the stairs. He stops and the bottom of the stairs. "Sherlock, where are you?" He repeats.

"I-I don't know, John. That's the point," Sherlock states, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

John runs a hand over his face. Questions are running through his mind, trying to find the most important to ask. "Are you hurt?"

John hears Sherlock draw a deep breath. "I don't have long."

John steadies himself against the banister on the stairs. "How long?"

"Well, the smaller you are the longer you'll survive. I'm thinking this box measures 84 inches; width 28 inches, and height 23 inches. So it's total volume is 54.096 cubic inches, or 880 liters. We'll use that as the internal volume too, to give me a few extra minutes of life. And the average volume of a human body is 66 liters. That leaves 820 liters of air, one-fifth of which is oxygen, 164 liters. If an average person consumes .5 liters of oxygen per minute, it would take almost 5 and a half hours before all the oxygen in this box is consumed."

"But you're not the average person," John countered.

"Exactly. Which means I should have more time, but my height counters my weight. I'm taking up too much room. In addition, I was unconscious, which gives me even less time."

"Sherlock-" John interrupted, not wanting to hear any more.

"And I am, according to you, malnourished, but-"

"Sherlock! Stop talking. You're using too much of your air."

John can practically hear Sherlock nod as he tries to restrain himself.

"How long do you have?" John asks, trying to stay calm.

"Two and a half hours."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
